The present invention relates to a covering arrangement, more especially for example a soft top for a motor vehicle. Such a top may also be referred to as a drop head or cabriolet top.
One form of a soft top for a motor vehicle comprises a soft top surface element such as a portion of canvas or like material which is connected to another structural element of the assembly which may be for example a second soft top surface element which hitherto is generally sewn to the first soft top surface element. As an example in this respect reference may be made to FIG. 2 of U.S. Pat. No. 3,028,194.
In order to seal off the sewn seams, such a soft top is usually sealed off at the inside surface thereof in the region of the sewing, for example by means of a suitable sealing material which can be applied by spreading or painting thereon. Sewing the soft top elements together and sealing them off along the common connecting seam represents a not inconsiderable amount of work and thus a significant cost factor.
An object of the present invention is to provide a soft top for a motor vehicle, which can be produced in a comparatively simple manner.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a soft top for a motor vehicle, such as to afford enhanced versatility in terms of design configuration.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a soft top for a motor vehicle which is of a simple but nonetheless functionally reliable and acceptable nature involving a simple production procedure by virtue of its design.
In accordance with the principles of the present invention the foregoing and other objects are achieved by a soft top for a motor vehicle, including a first soft top surface element and a structural element connected thereto. The structural element comprises a second soft top surface element and the first and second soft top surface elements are connected together by a polyurethane casting resin bead element of strip configuration.
The abbreviation PUR will be generally used hereinafter to denote polyurethane.
In another aspect of the present invention the foregoing and other objects are attained by a soft top for a motor vehicle, including a first soft top surface element and a PUR-casting resin bead element connected to the first soft top surface element, the bead element comprising a roof channel or gutter as an integral component thereof.
In still another aspect of the invention the foregoing and other objects are achieved by a soft top for a motor vehicle, including a first soft top surface element and a first structural element comprising a soft top window or rear window, and a PUR-casting resin bead element of strip configuration connecting the window and the soft top surface element together.
In still a further aspect of the invention the foregoing and other objects are achieved by a soft top for a motor vehicle, including a first soft top surface element and a first structural element comprising a soft top frame linkage member, with a PUR-casting resin bead element enclosing said linkage member and connected to said soft top surface element.
As will be apparent from the description hereinafter of preferred embodiments of the soft top arrangement in accordance with the present invention, to produce such a soft top according to the invention it is only necessary for the first soft top surface element and the other structural element co-operating therewith to be appropriately fitted into a tool of a suitable configuration, for the tool to be sealingly closed, and for the PUR-casting resin to be introduced into a mold cavity defined by the tool in the closed condition. After reaction of the PUR-casting resin the casting mold defined by the tool can be opened and the corresponding soft top or soft top portion can be removed therefrom. This procedure therefore affords the advantage that there is no need of a sewing operation to connect the components together and a coating operation for sealing off the sewn seam or seams. A further advantage of the soft top designed in accordance with the invention is that the result of the described operation, that is to say the casting procedure, is very clean and neat and can be accurately reproduced at any time. Furthermore there is no need of especially qualified operators in order to produce the soft top in accordance with the invention. Of course, the bead is then simultaneously applied to both the soft-top and the structural elements.
In accordance with a preferred feature of the invention the first and second soft top surface elements are disposed in mutually aligned relationship with each other for connection thereof. Likewise it is possible in an alternative preferred feature for the second soft top surface element to project away from the first soft top surface element at a given angle which can be for example about 90xc2x0. It will be noted however that this angle may also be of any other suitable value, depending on the respective circumstances involved.
The PUR-casting resin bead element in strip form affords a firm strong connection between the respectively associated components. The strength of the connection between the associated soft top elements is advantageously further improved in accordance with a preferred feature of the invention if, in a soft top according to the invention, the mutually facing edges of the soft top surface elements are spaced from each other and are provided with anchoring holes, with the PUR-casting resin bead element covering over the edges of the soft top surface elements to a position over the anchoring holes. In that case the PUR-casting resin passes through the anchoring holes whereby the mechanical strength of the connection between the cooperating soft top elements is correspondingly improved.
In a preferred feature of the soft top according to the invention the PUR-casting resin bead element covers the edges of the two soft top elements on both sides thereof. In that case the PUR-casting resin bead element may be of an at least approximately symmetrical cross-sectional profile in relation to the soft top elements. It is however also possible for the bead element to be formed on one side with a hinge groove or channel, thereby defining a substantially kidney-shaped cross-sectional configuration constituting a hinge portion. Such a construction is used in particular where it is desirable for the interconnected soft top elements to be folded together simply and accurately as desired.
In a soft top for a motor vehicle with first and second adjacent soft top elements, it may be desirable if the edges of the first and second soft top elements are connected together by means of a strip-shaped connecting element covered by the PUR-casting resin bead element. In that case the strip-shaped connecting element can be covered on one side by the bead element so that the connecting element is visible from the other side, but it is also possible for the bead element to cover the strip-shaped connecting element on both sides thereof so that the latter is invisible.
In accordance with another preferred feature of the invention the strip-shaped connecting element referred to above can be formed by a woven or braided strip. Such a connecting element may be for example a glass fiber cloth portion, a metal braid portion or the like. It will be appreciated that the strip-shaped connecting element can also be in the form of a net or mesh portion. When the soft top according to the invention includes strip-shaped connecting elements of that kind, which can be for example glued to the two soft top surface elements, it is possible to avoid shrinkage in the region of the connection between the two soft top surface elements. When the reaction of the PUR-casting resin occurs, there is a shrinkage effect which can be of the order of magnitude of about 1%. By virtue of the provision of the above-mentioned strip-shaped connecting element in the form of a woven or braided strip, it is possible to eliminate such a shrinkage effect and thus to provide for stabilization of the PUR-casting resin bead element. In that way it is possible for example to avoid undesirable fold formation in the connecting region of the two soft top surface elements. The same advantageous results can also be achieved for example by the strip-shaped connecting element being formed by a clamp strip or a lattice strip from which press studs project at least on one side thereof. Another advantageous feature of the invention provides that the strip-shaped connecting element is formed by first and second interlocked or interlaced wire loop or wire corrugation elements.
It is also possible in accordance with another preferred feature of the invention for the edges of the soft top surface elements to be provided alternately with anchoring holes and with anchoring portions which are engageable therein.
In regard to the configuration of the soft top in accordance with the present invention as outlined hereinbefore in which the bead element comprises a roof channel as an integral component thereof, to which the first soft top surface element is connected, such a design configuration affords the advantage that the roof channel can be produced directly, which is desirable in terms of aspects relating to manufacture and the costs arising therefrom.
In regard to the soft top construction according to the invention as outlined above in which the first structural element comprises a window connected to the soft top surface element by means of the PUR-casting resin bead element, it will be noted that it is possible to use in that case as desired any PUR-casting resin system enjoying a given level of hardness or softness. For example the PUR-casting resin system may have a shore hardness A of the order of magnitude of 60. As desired the PUR-casting resin system may be suitably colored and may have a light fastness of between stages 6 and 7 in accordance with the German Standard DIN 75 002.
The soft top or rear window of the soft top arrangement according to the invention can be glued into the PUR-casting resin bead element or can be cast directly therewith.
In accordance with another feature of the invention the PUR-casting resin bead element can be produced by means of a single-phase casting process. It is however also possible for the PUR-casting resin bead element to be produced in a two-phase casting process or a multi-phase process, that is to say for example in a molding tool with interchangeable mold portions or cover portions. That advantageously permits the implementation of a large number of different design configurations for the soft top. Furthermore it is possible for the PUR-casting resin bead element to be in the form of a surface reinforcement or a surface stiffening means for a respective soft top surface element. That also can be produced for example by a per se known single-phase casting process or in a known two-phase or multi-phase casting process. Different casting resins may be employed in such processes.
Further objects, features and advantages of a covering arrangement more specifically in the form of a soft top for a motor vehicle according to the present invention will be apparent from the following description of preferred embodiments thereof.